The present invention relates to cages for animals. More particularly, this invention relates to a cage for transporting pet animals. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a portable and collapsible cage for birds.
It has become common practice for owners of pet birds to take them along when they travel. Small cages for transporting pets and other animals are well known. For example, the Cabin Kennel by Doskocil Manufacturing allows bird owners to carry their birds on an airplane, but is too small to house a bird once the destination is reached. Other examples of such cages are the Bird Motel by Papagallo Enterprises, the Combo-Polly and Porta-Polly by San Juan Aviaries and the No. 135 Small Parrot Cage by Prevue. However, these cages presently used for transporting birds do not provide a cage that is suitable for use both during transportation and once the destination has been reached. Most cages for transporting pet birds are too small to house a bird comfortably over an extended period of time. Larger cages that can comfortably house a bird for a long period of time are often too bulky and cumbersome for use when traveling in a car, train or airplane.